


You Feel Like Home

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of religion, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Hank was learning so many new things about his boyfriend as he helps him unpack.(Small but cute)





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything this week :( 
> 
> College is fun, just very exhausting.
> 
> So I wrote this little piece for you :)

**You feel like home**

Hank was learning so many new things about his boyfriend as he helps him unpack. 

He knows Alex doesn’t talk to his parent’s much. Alex didn’t like how they were so strict with their religion. Being Catholic can be hard but his parent’s never really approved his relationship with Hank. 

But now Alex was carrying last of the box’s into Hank’s, no, their home and the blond was still acting like he was visiting. “Uhh where do you want this?” He asks and Hank glances up after he opens one of the boxes, pulling the books out. “Just place it by the kitchen.” He says distractedly as he places them neatly onto their bookshelf. Alex places them down and opens the first box that was closest to him. 

Hank carefully takes each book out of the book, looking them over. Some was about rocks, space, history, it was interesting how his mind works. He pauses when he sees the next book. “The holy bible, I never thought I would have one of these in my house.” He comments lifting it out and opening the bible, feeling the soft thin pages. 

“Well, I am Catholic. Also mom and dad gave me this edition, I can’t throw it away. That would be wrong on so many different levels.” Alex explains as he stops what he was doing and looking nervously at his boyfriend. “Hey, I’m not going to make you give up your religion. That is the worst thing I could ask you to do. I find it interesting to learn more about.” He says and the blond looks at him in surprise. “Really? You want to learn more about my religion?” 

“Well, I mean if we are going to be in this thing together, then I might as well learn everything about you. Even if that means learning a whole new religion.” He says and Alex stares at him. He doesn’t say anything and the brunet couldn’t help but feel worried. “Alex?” He asks and hurries over to him. “My parent’s were wrong.” He whispers and Hank smiles, knowing what he was referring to. 

“Yeah they were. Now come on, let’s finish getting your stuff into our home.” He says and kisses him quickly. “Right our home.” He says and the brunet smiles. “Yeah, then we can try to get back into your parents good graces.” He says and Alex snorts. “Right, once they get over the fact that we are living together without being married.” He grumbles and Hank snorts. “Well, we can at least try.” He says fondly. 

Alex smiles softly before taking the bible out of his hand and placing it onto the bookshelf. “You know, you don’t have to get a fancy apartment to make me happy.” He says and Hank shrugs. “I want what is the best for us. Also Charles bought it and gave it to me.” He says and the blond raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Well either way, you are my home.” He says as he wraps his arms around the brunet’s neck and giving him a kiss. Hank loves the sound of that. “Welcome home love.” He whispers that causes the other male to chuckle. “You just couldn’t resist could you?” He asks and Hank shrugs. “Nah I really couldn’t.” He jokes. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts?


End file.
